


A Roll in the Hay

by Valerie3



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie3/pseuds/Valerie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened after 12x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll in the Hay

"That was..." Meredith said, as she rolled onto her back, still breathing heavily from her pursuits with Riggs.

"Yeah."

Surprising good," she said.

He rolled over to face her. "Yeah?"

She giggled a little. "Are you going to say anything else?"

"You're not going to freak out on me, are you? After our roll in the hay?"

"Why would I?"

"Your husband."

"I'm not going to say that it stopped hurting, because it does. I miss him. I miss Derek. I miss my husband. But that also felt..." She shrugged. "Right. Like it was okay to move on. Just a little."

"Meredith-"

"I don't regret this. Because that was some really nice sex." She brushed a hair out of her face, smiling.

"It it something that might happen again in the future?" He shot her a sexy smirk.

She laughed in return. "Maybe."

He leaned forward as if to kiss her, but she rolled away and stood up.

"No, not now. My kids are waiting for me." She started to pull on her clothes.

"But that's a yes?"

"Not saying." She pulled on the rest of her clothes and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."


End file.
